


Blue Blood Like The Devil's Water

by JaspineApple



Series: Villain Wilbur [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: He/It pronouns, M/M, Stabbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: mmm ghost torture
Relationships: Glatt/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Villain Wilbur [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Blue Blood Like The Devil's Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've written but I really like it idk  
> -  
> The title is a reference to McCafferty's 'Blue Eyes Like The Devil's Water'

Wilbur kneels down and grabs the handle of the sword. Glatt hoped he would take it away, so it's body could regenerate, but that never came. "Tell me what you're feeling, princess." Glatt winces and looks down at his impaled stomach. Just looking at the wound made him feel light-headed.

"It.. God, it hurts so bad. I- It's so hard to think, I'm sorry." Wilbur shrugged and pushed every so slightly further in. Glatt hissed and gripped tightly onto the diamond blade. It nearly cut into his palms.

"Take your time, be descriptive." Glatt would've rolled his eyes if he didn't fear Wilbur so much, and if he wasn't in so much pain. Glatt swallows and thinks.

"It.. I can feel it poking through my intestines.. It, god.." Glatt felt tears sting it's eyes. He sniffles. "My body is trying to repair itself, but it can't.." The first tears fall. He's cried so much already, but he was never empty. "Wilbur, please, pull it out now." Wilbur hums thoughtfully.

He looks up at the ghosts face and watches Glatt's tears fall onto the blade. He shrugs. "Okay." In one swift movement, Wilbur pulls the blade out. A gasp and pained moan is heard from the ghost as it's body finally is able to regenerate. The two watch his skin and organs grow back to normal.

It's hands rub over the previously stabbed skin, shoulders still shaking as he cried. Wilbur stands up and eyes the royal blue blood on the blade.

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> He/It/They pronouns are so sexy ahaha


End file.
